1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable cable tie which can be removed from a holding member, such as a cable tie holder, while remaining attached to a component to be secured, such as a cable.
2. Background Information
Computer systems typically include a number of electrical components, such as printed circuit boards, that are electrically coupled together. One way to accomplish this is to use electrical cables to electrically join the respective electrical components. For example, the electrical cables allow electrical signals to be transmitted from one printed circuit board to another printed circuit board, so that various electronic devices on the one printed circuit board can communicate with electronic devices on the other printed circuit board. Cables are also used to supply power to and from the various electrical components.
In today""s computer systems, it is typical to install the cables in predetermined orientations within the computer housing, in order to ease the assembly process, and to keep the cables out of the way of the various electrical components. In order to retain the cables in their desired orientations, it is further typical to secure the cables to either the computer housing or to other components within the housing. Securing the cables prevents the cables from inadvertently vibrating loose from the components to which they are connected. Moreover securing the cables prevents the cables from vibrating and causing undesirable noise, and possibly damaging sensitive components within the computer system. Further, by securing the cables, the cables can be retained so as to provide the interior of the housing with an uncluttered organized arrangement.
Referring to FIGS. 1-5, in order to secure the cables within the computer housing, it is conventional to use cable ties 10, 10xe2x80x2, 10xe2x80x3. The cable ties 10, 10xe2x80x2, 10xe2x80x3 (with three variations being shown in the Figures) are tightly wrapped around the respective cables (not shown), and are used to secure the cables to the housing or other components located within the housing.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cable tie 10 typically includes a plastic or metal strap 12, which has a free end having a plurality of ridges or teeth 14 thereon. The cable tie 10 further has a head 16 located on an opposite end of the strap 12. The head 16 has a slot 18 for receiving the free end of the strap 12, and means 20 for securing the free end when received within the slot. The means 20 is best shown in the cable tie 10xe2x80x3 illustrated in FIG. 2.
As is well known, in order to secure the cable tie 10 to the cable, the free end of the strap 12 is inserted through the slot 18 and pulled tight, thereby forming a loop, such as shown in FIG. 3, that can surround the cable. The securing means 20 engages with the teeth 14, thus preventing the strap 12 from being removed from within the slot 18.
Moreover, and as well known, when the cable tie 10 is looped around the cable, the cable tie may also be looped around another component, so as to secure the cable to the other component. For example, the cable tie 10 can be looped around two adjacent cables to hold the two adjacent cables securely together. Alternatively, the cable tie 10 can be used to secure the cable to a projecting tab formed in a side of the computer housing.
It is also known to use a so-called cable tie holder 22, as shown in FIG. 5, to secure the cable tie 10 to the computer housing, for example. The cable tie holder 22 conventionally has a projecting tab with a slot 24 formed therein, which is configured to receive the cable tie 10 so as to allow the cable tie to be fastened thereto. Alternatively, it is also known to integrally form the cable tie holder 22 directly to the cable tie, for example, by locating the cable tie holder on the head of the cable tie, as shown in FIG. 2.
The conventional cable tie holder 22 includes means for fastening the cable tie holder to the housing. Such means can include an adhesive back (not shown) which can be glued directly to the inside wall of the computer housing. Alternatively, the means may include a snap-prong device 26, which is insertable through a hole formed within the wall of the computer housing. However, in either case, the cable tie holder 22 is typically designed for a one-time use. That is, once the cable tie holder 22 is attached to the computer housing, it is not designed to be removed and reused. For example, the adhesive backing typically can only be used one time to adhere the cable tie holder to the housing. Further, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to remove the snap-prong device 26 of the cable tie holder from the hole formed within the housing without damaging the cable tie holder.
Due to space constraints within the computer housing, and in order to ease the assembly process, the cable ties are often pre-wrapped around the cable, and in specific locations, with a tie holder pre-attached thereto. That is, due to the limited space within the computer housing, it may be difficult to pull the cable ties tightly around the cable after the cable is placed in the housing. Moreover, individually wrapping each cable tie around the cable and through a respective cable tie holder is time-consuming. Therefore, when the computer manufacturer orders a cable, the manufacturer may also designate precisely where the cable ties are to be located on the cable, and which type of cable tie holder to use. Thus, when received, the cable ties will be pre-secured to the cable, with a desired cable tie holder attached thereto. Therefore, the computer manufacturer can easily secure the cable in place simply by positioning the cable in the desired location, and securing the cable tie holders in a conventional manner. This allows the cables to be quickly assembled into the computer system.
However, this known approach has the problem of requiring that the cable ties and/or the cable tie holders be cut or destroyed in order to remove the cable. That is, since the cable tie is typically permanently attached to the cable tie holder, and since the cable tie holders are typically not suitable for re-use, it is conventional to destroy the cable tie holder and/or the cable tie during the removal process. Thus, new cables must be provided, which is costly, or new cable ties and cable tie holders must be repositioned in the pre-designated locations on the cable, which increases the assembly time, and decreases productivity.
It is also known to use a cable tie having a head that includes means that allows the free end of the cable tie to be released, allowing it to be removed from the cable. However, these cable ties tend to be more expensive, and do not solve the problem of requiring the cable tie to be precisely relocated on the cable after its removal from the cable, or easing the assembly process. That is, if this cable tie is removed from the cable, access must be provided in order to wrap the cable tie around the cable, as well as to pull the cable tie tightly around the cable.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide a removable cable tie.
It is another object of the invention to provide a removable cable tie that solves the above-mentioned problems.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the removable cable tie disclosed herein.
According to one aspect of the invention, a cable tie is provided with a hooking arrangement that allows the cable tie, while looped and latched around a cable, for example, to be releaseably attached to a holding member. The hooking arrangement is preferably integrally formed as part of the cable tie, for example as part of the head of the cable tie. The hooking arrangement allows the looped and latched cable tie to be removably secured to the holding member so as to prevent movement of the cable tie.
The hooking arrangement, in an exemplary aspect of the invention, includes two projecting legs, which are joined to each other at a base to form an open U-shaped latching configuration. In the exemplary embodiment, the legs are essentially parallel to each other, and arranged to extend essentially at a right angle to the unlooped strap (i.e., essentially parallel to a direction in which the slot extends). This configuration allows the hooking arrangement to be easily engaged with the holding member.
In a further aspect of the invention, the respective legs of the hooking arrangement preferably have a size which allows at least one of the legs to be received within a similarly-sized slot formed in the holding member. Further, in another exemplary aspect of the invention, the legs have a rectangular cross-sectional profile corresponding to a shape of the slot within the holding member, so as to easily fit within the slot of the holding member with a minimum of free play.
In another aspect of the invention, the legs of the hooking arrangement may be configured to extend in a same direction as the non-looped strap (i.e., essentially perpendicular to a direction in which the slot within the head extends), so that the hooking arrangement can be pressed over a tab formed in the computer housing, for example, to engage it thereto. Other configurations of the hooking arrangement are within the spirit and scope of the invention. However, in all configurations, it is preferred that the hooking arrangement is easily removed from the device to which it is latched, simply by pulling on the legs.
In another exemplary aspect of the invention, instead of having a U-shaped configuration, the hooking arrangement can have an L-shaped configuration. With this arrangement, the leg of the L is insertable through the slot formed within the cable tie holder or through a tab or rung formed in the side of the computer housing. This configuration requires less material to make the hooking arrangement, and may be easier to use in certain computer systems.
In another exemplary aspect of the invention, the legs of the hooking arrangement are provided with projections at their respective ends. The projections help to ensure that the hooking arrangement is not inadvertently disengaged from the cable tie holder, for example. Moreover, when the hooking arrangement is provided with two legs, the projections will preferably face each other, allowing the hooking arrangement to be clipped onto a variety of different components, any of which could then be termed as a holding member. For example, the hooking arrangement could be clipped to an adjacent cable, with the projections helping to secure the hooking arrangement thereto. Alternatively, the projections could be inserted into the slot within the cable tie holder or tab from opposite sides thereof, so that the projections face each other from across the slot. Alternatively, the slots formed in the cable tie holder or tab can be eliminated, with the projections pinching the holding member to secure the cable tie in place. Other arrangements are within the scope of the invention.
In use, the cable tie is positioned and looped around a cable in a known manner. The hooking arrangement can then be engaged with a respective holding member disposed within the computer system, by pushing the hooking arrangement toward the holding member, causing the leg or legs to slide within the slot of the holding member, or otherwise engaging the holding member in the manners previously described. If the cable needs to be removed from the housing, the hooking arrangement is simply pulled away from the holding member, so that the holding member remains in the desired location within the housing, and with the cable tie remaining in the desired location on the cable. Thus, after removal, the cable can be easily reused without any further reworking thereof.